ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rion Fon Vanmogh
Appearance A girl with a really well-endowed body, and yet still believes herself to be a male. Due to this, she has short blond hair, covered with a brown bandana and a pair of red lensed goggles. She has blue eyes with the left slightly darker and scarred. Her usual clothes consist of a sleeveless white shirt, tied to her body with various straps, on her shoulders, under her breasts, and the other two as belts. She also wears brown pants with the sides cut, drawn together again with X shaped string. She wears two different gloves and a bracelet on her left arm. She uses black, vertically striped socks and boots to cover her feet. Personality Rion is a girl with mental of a boy, she is hot-headed and rebellious. She is loud and active, can't stand on staying still even just for a while. She is hard to get serious with, and sometimes will get serious on unnecessary times. Earning her trust is rather hard due to her past life in the streets, so she is quite cold to new people. But if one manage to be friends with her, she will genuinely cares. Even though she's demanding and rather selfish, she is a faithful person. Willing to follow her friends anywhere anytime and trusted them with all her being. Doing anything as commanded like a dog should (as long as it's reasonable). Despite claiming to be a boy, Rion is sometimes hinted to acknowledge her true gender and still has some things in common with other girls. Like how she is afraid of ghosts and scary stories and storms in dark nights. History Being born in such city have taught Rion almost everything she have to know in life, to not trust anyone, and survives by living alone. Her mother and father have divorced, leaving their daughter in the hands of her uncle, who is a gambler there. Even though she's finely educated and receives whatever she needs, she still can't unsee the other side of Zaltessa, for being the city of entertainment and night life. Even her uncle felt guilty for having to raise a little kid in such place. None of her uncle's playmates (?) have make a fuss about Rion, due to her having a boyish face. Even Rion herself, actually thinks she really is a boy. Until she's 11, her uncle, who was a top gambler, lost all his bet and gives away all his money and treasure, letting himself fall in depression. Forgetting his once-beloved-niece. He even throws her left eye with a beer bottle, causing a scar marks vertically on her skin. Rion have no more place to go, leaving herself wandering around Zaltessa, surviving by pickpocketting people. Somehow she manage to hold her virginity thanks to her boyish appearance. But that doesn't last long, eventualy Rion is 19, reaching her puberty, making it harder for her to get away from rapists. Even though she now owns a woman's body, she still have the stubborn mental of a boy inside. Abilities Pickpocket: Not actually an ability... '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Aside from using weapon, she can use her fists as well. Using street-fighting style. '''Weapon Specialist: '''She can use axe as her main weapon. Equipment '''Goggles: '''She mainly uses her goggles for lookout activites, which she keeps with her all the time. '''Axe: '''Rion owns a two-sided axe as her main weapon. She's able to use it without using much strength. The bottom part of the axe can be connected to a chain. '''Chain: '''Rion uses chain as sub-weapon, she used it to connect it to her axe, making it a range-weapon. She doesn't seem to have so much interest to the chain, as she is seldom seen fighting with it. Trivia * Has high tolerants for alcohol. * The goggle on her right can be focused manually and is used to determine range. * She's able to accurately determine range and distance without having complete knowledge in Math, only the bases. * Her breast size is E.